The Gundam Wars
by t-rex989
Summary: 10 years after the Lowardian invasion, Earth is once again being attacked from the stars. But this time, they are fighting not aliens but fellow humans. A KP/Gundam fusion. I don't own either series
1. Chapter 1

The Gundam Wars

Chapter One- Introduction

Ron was on his bunk at the Middleton military base. He was thinking of how everything had changed since high school. As a result of the Lowardian invasion, the nations of the Earth came together and formed the United Earth Sphere Federation. The Federation's first act was to create weapons to fight of f the Lowardians should they ever return. The result was a type of giant robots called mobile suits.

The first mobile suit was called the UESF-00MS Tallgeese, a funny name but Ron didn't name it. The Tallgeese was made out of a rare metal found only in space. At the time the metal was called Lunar Titanium because of its armor material and extremely powerful thrust. The Tallgeese was deemed too expensive and dangerous to mass produce. So they made the simplified Leo mobile suit. Several more models were made over the years.

Around the same time as the announcement of the mobile suit project, Mr. Dr. Possible revealed a plan to solve the overpopulation problem. By using cybertronic technology, they could build several space colonies in days instead of years. That was the original intent of the project that Drakken stole. Fortunately, the government was able to recover the technology from the toy robots he sold. Ron at first liked the idea of space colonies until he learned Kim and her family had to move there. Mr. Dr. Possible said that as the head designer he and his family were among the few select individuals chosen to be the first to live in the colonies. At first Ron tried either to stop Kim from leaving or go with her, but Kim's dad regretfully made it clear that there was nothing either of them could do. So after a year of the Earth recovery from the invasion and the construction of 34 colonies, Kim and Ron had a teary goodbye at Cape Canaveral, Earth's first space port. Ron vowed that one day he go to the colonies and marry Kim.

But that would have to wait, in the seven years that followed Kim's departure; the colonies went through a time of prosperity. Because of this a man named Calvin Malcos believed that they should create their own nation and under his leadership the colonies declared independence forming the Kingdom of Malcos. Ron figured that Malcos was an okay guy, especially when he made Kim's dad Minister of Science, until Malcos declared war on the Earth and dropped an abandoned colony on the former United Nations building, which at that point was the headquarters of the United Earth Sphere Federation. Fortunately, the Federation was able to intercept the colony and after taking some heavy casualties they managed to knock the colony off its intended target.

The Malcos were able to gain something from this failure. The colony had landed in the Ukraine, wiping out a majority of the military forces there. Malcos sent a large military force that even had its own mobile suits, to capture the mineral mines in Odessa. The most powerful troops there were the Colonial Elite Guard, the best in the Kingdom of Malcos military. They had an atmosphere flight battleship called the Minerva, and six extremely powerful lunar titanium mobile suits called Gundams. Because of the power of these mobile suits lunar titanium was renamed Gundanium. The only mobile suit that could match the Gundams was German ace Swartz Brueder. Still the war was at a stalemate. In desperation, the Federation instated a draft which is how Ron Stoppable and several of his friends from high school were in the military. Thinking back Ron would like to go back to the days when he and Kim went on missions together, over a decade ago. Ron's reminiscing was interrupted by the alarm.

"Enemy units detected. All pilots take off in your mobile suits immediately. This is not a drill. Repeat. This is not a drill," said Corporal Sally Majors over the intercom.

"Well, so much for R. & R.," said Ron as he got up and headed toward the mobile suit hangar and got into his Leo; his friends Monique, Josh and Tara also got into their mobile suits.

"Alright, let's move out," Lieutenant Josh Manky said. And with that his team consisting of Ron, Monique and Tar headed to the battle.

Author's notes:

I would like point some things out-

will use mass produced OZ mobile suits from Gundam Wing, while the colonies will use mass produced ZAFT mobile suits from the original Gundam Seed. For now I won't tell what gundams they will use.

pilots an Aries in the Alliance colors. Josh pilots the type of Leo that has cannons on it's shoulder. Ron and Tara both pilot standard Leos, except Ron's has the shield holds a beam saber, and Tara's dosn't.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gundam Wars

Chapter 2

The Battle of Middleton

While they were heading to battle, Ron found the time to ask the squad leader a question. "Hey, Lieutenant, you have any idea why the enemy would attack this back water base?"

"My guess is that they are really after the Middleton Space Center, since it provides supplies to our boys in space, which is why we can't let them get near here. Alright, pal let's get to work." Despite not trusting Josh Manky back in high school Ron became good friends with him in boot camp. They, as well as Monique and Tara were surprised that their drill instructor was their old vice principal Barkin. "Ron, contact base Intel, see what we're up against."

"Yes, sir," Ron did as he was ordered.

"Hey, Sally, you mind telling us how many guys we have to fight?"

"Well, radar and GPS scanning shows about fifty mobile suits. We've identified eighteen Ginns, seven Bucues, thirteen Dinns, eleven Zuoot and one Cgue," Sally told him.

"That's more than twice what we got!" Ron exclaimed. The Middleton base only had ten Leos, six Aries, and four Tragos. This was going to be a tough fight. Just then Ron got another call from Sally.

"Thirteen enemy mobile suits are heading toward the southeast flank. Manky team move to intercept them," Sally said.

"Roger that," Josh replied. They headed toward the southwest and came face to face with the enemy units. This team consisted of eight Ginns, two Dinns, two Bucues and the Cgue.

"Alright, Manky team, open fire." And they began the barrage. Before the enemy saw them they took out six suits. Monique in her Aries took to the air and engaged the two Dinns. While the rest of the team continued using their machine guns, or in the case of Josh, beam rifles and beam cannons. Despite the immense numbers Ron and his colleagues were holding their own. Then one of the Bucues was heading towards Tara's mobile suit with its beam sabers ignited. Tara could tell this pilot was good because he was skillfully dodging her fire. But Tara had an idea. She began shooting at the ground in front of her, creating a cloud of dust. When the Bucue passed through the cloud its pilot learned that Tara's Leo was gone. He looked around, but suddenly his Bucue came under fire from above. The colonial soldier realized that his enemy had used the Leo's jump jets to get into the air while hiding behind the cloud, right before his Bucue exploded.

The other Bucue was heading towards Josh's Leo cannon and was doing a good job at avoiding Josh's shots. Josh then fired his cannons taking out the Bucue. Ron meanwhile had taken down another Ginn. He then checked his monitor and saw that Monique had taken out the two Dinns. He was going to congratulate her over the comm. link when his warning alarm sounded. A Ginn was heading towards him with its sword in hand. Ron reacted fast enough to stop the sword before it hit. However, his alarm went off again, it detected a Ginn ready to launch its leg mounted missile launchers. When a missile was fired Ron turned around so the Ginn he was grasping by the wrist was in front of him when it exploded.

"I got him! I got him!" said the Ginn pilot right before his suit was hit by fire coming from the smoke cloud. The smoke cleared revealing Ron's Leo to be completely intact. Ron then looked at the two destroyed Ginns.

"Sorry 'bout that boys, but this is war!" he told the now deceased pilots. Despite his calm tone, Ron still had a heavy heart he still hadn't gotten used to killing and he hoped he never would. With that he resumed the battle.

Scene cut: North Africa

Malcos pilot, Kim Possible was in the cafeteria of the new Ethiopian base, the Colonial forces captured just the other day. She then noticed that several soldiers including her team were looking at the big screen T.V. She decided to have a look.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"There's a big battle in our home town, going on right now," her old high school rival and now wing mate Bonnie Rockwaller replied.

"Oh, do you think Middleton will be O.K.?" Kim said; hiding the fact she was worried about Ron.

"Don't worry Kimmie Cub, the battle hasn't spread beyond the base and besides our forces are losing, despite their superior numbers," said Norris Packard. Norris was the eldest pilot and commander of the mobile suit team Kim was assigned to. He was also a close friend of both the Possibles and the Stoppables, which is why he was the only person besides Kim's dad that called her Kimmie Cub. Kim considered Norris a second father, but she didn't tell him that.

"Yeah, let me tell you there are some pretty impressive people in Middleton," Norris continued. Those made Kim think of something.

"Ah, Norris, you don't think Ron is…," Norris cut her off before she could finish.

"Come on Kim, Ronald in a mobile suit? Ha! Hahuhm!" Norris chuckled a bit.

"Thanks, Norris."

Scene cut: Middleton Base

After half an hour of fighting, the Manky team had wiped out most of the enemy unit they had intercepted. Ron was currently firing on the one remaining mobile suit.

"Since the Cgue is used mainly by ace pilots and commanders I'm guessing you must be in charge of this operation," Ron said more to himself than to the Cgue pilot. Ron kept firing until something he didn't expect happened.

"Rats, what a time to run out of ammo!" Ron exclaimed about his predicament. Seeing no other options Ron removed his beam saber from the shield on his arm. Being carful of his movements, Ron got close enough to use the saber. Using it he successfully got rid of both the Cgue's machine gun and its Vulcan shield.

"Looks like we're both out of fire power buddy!" realizing his predicament the Cgue grabbed his sword, and lunged at Ron's suit. Ron was able to parry it. The Cgue then tried attacking from the left but Ron blocked it with his shield. They went at it for a few minutes until finally the Cgue took a swipe to Ron's right, but he ducked and stuck the saber into the Cgue's cockpit. With that the Cgue exploded.

"Nice job, Ron," said Tara as she and Josh joined Ron.

"Yeah with the commander gone, the enemy will be in disarray," Monique said while she was landing her Aries.

"Alright team the battle is still going on. So let's get back to work and help out our comrades," Josh told his team.

"Sir, yes sir," they all said simultaneously. With that they went to the other side to aid the Rigor unit. An hour and a half after the battle began it finally ended. After all the enemy mobile suits had been destroyed, Ron and his pals could finally catch their breath.

"Not bad for our first battle," Ron told his teammates.

"Yeah, but we suffered as well," Josh replied. The federal forces had lost eight mobile suits and their pilots, as well as twenty-two other soldiers.

"Uh, man, is this was going to end any time soon?" Monique cried out.

"Don't think so, Monique. From what I can tell things are probably going to get worse," Tara told her. Just then they all got a call on their communications screen. It was Corporal Majors, she was looking very happy.

"Congratulations Manky team, you've been granted twelve hours of R. & R."

"Thank you Corporal. We're gonna need it, "Lt. Manky replied.

"Alright team, let's hit the sack," he continued. However, nine hours of resting later, Sally's voice made an announcement on the intercom.

"Manky team, report to Captain Burnings office. Repeat. Report to Captain Burning's office.

"I wonder what the Captain wants with us. We still got three hours of R. & R. left," Monique exclaimed.

"Do you think we did something wrong?" Ron asked.

"Perhaps, or maybe he wants to congratulate us on our performance in the battle," Josh countered.

"We won't know until we see Burning," Tara told her friends. With that they headed to Captain Burning's office.

"Ahh, Lt. Manky, I must say. I'm impressed with the skills your team displayed during the attack today," the Captain told him.

"Score one for the L.T., "Monique whispered.

"Tell me how on Earth you all got so good at piloting mobile suits?" the Captain continued.

"Well sir, our drill instructor was really strict and really, really tough and demanded that we put our machines to their full potential," Ron answered. He couldn't remember the last time he was thankful to Barkin.

"Well he sure did a good job teaching you Sergeant Stoppable."

"We all take your praise deeply sir. Oh wait…Sergeant?" Ron said remembering he was only a Corporal.

"That's right Stoppable, you've all been promoted one r rank," the Captain explained to their shocked faces. Josh eventually regained his composure.

"We all thank you for the promotion, sir."

"It's not my idea it's from the top brass. But I must admit it was an honor to be your commanding officer," Burning told them. This caught them all off guard.

"What do you mean was sir?" Monique asked.

"I sent the details of the battle to high command. They were impressed, which is why you're being transferred to a new unit. A transport will be sent here to pick you up in the morning," Burning explained.

"Uh, sir, what unit are we being transferred to?" the now Lt. Commander Josh Manky asked.

"Don't know, they didn't tell me"

"In that case, sir, we'll return to our quarters and await pick up. It was an honor to serve you sir." Josh responded. With that they saluted and returned to their barracks.

Authors notes:

1.I'm sorry for giving any descriptions. For those of you who are not gundam fans, go to .

2.I forgot to say this earlier, but this my first fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

H.A.W.K.

Team Manky was currently on a media supply ship heading to an unknown location. The hours of doing nothing were starting to get on their nerves. "I can't take it are we ever going to get there?" Tara shouted.

"I know you're frustrated Tara, so am I, but we just have to wait and see what's ahead of us," Josh told her. After about five hours of flying they had finally arrived at their destination. However, none f the pilots recognized any of the features of the base, all except one,

"Hey, I recognize this place," Ron shouted.

"Oh really, then where are we?" both girls asked.

"Area 51," was the answer.

"Area 51, you mean where the government did all the alien experimentation?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, the government threw off suspicion by using rumors that are completely truthful," Ron told the crew.

"Wait a minute, tat doesn't make much sense, and you mean to tell me you've been here before?" Tara asked.

"Yep, me, Kim and Rufus saved it from Drakken's giant poodle back in the old days," Ron replied. He paused for a minute remembering is naked mole rat who was at home taking care of Ron's ten-year-old sister Hana.

"I forgot all the weird stuff you guys did back in high school," Josh replied. Suddenly they heard a cry,

"Attention!" They all looked and saw this tall man.

"My name is Colonel Watkins, I am here to escort you to the meeting room. Now follow me." With that they proceeded into the underground. While they were doing this Ron decided to ask a question that had been on his mind since he figured out were they were.

"Umm sir, whatever happened to…" but the colonel knew what he was thinking and cut him off.

"The aliens fled when you and Ms. Possible saved Area 51 from the poodle. This site was remade into the new headquarters of the United Earth Sphere Federation right after the colony drop. The place is now called Merlin." A few minutes later they arrived at this big door.

"Alright, here we are," the Colonel, announced. Finally, all their questions were going to be answered. When the door opened they were by quite a sight. Waiting for them was the top brass of the entire United Earth Sphere Federation.

"General Revel, Admiral Halberton, Genera Noventa," Ron said with great shock. Although, he guessed he and the team shouldn't have been that surprised after being told this was the UESF new headquarters.

"Admiral Jamitove, General Septum, General Dermiel," Tara said continuing for Ron. There were 14 other high ranked officers in the room. It was then that General Revel rose and began speaking.

"Welcome everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming here." Josh however decided to ask what the big deal was, "Sir, its not that I mean any disrespect but why are we here?"

"Ah, very to the point Lt. Commander Manky. I can see why your team has lasted so long in this war. Very well, simply put you're all being assigned to a new elite unit we've recently formed. Colonel Watkins will you do the honor," the general told.

"Yes sir." The colonel then handed Ron and each of his friends a medal in the shape of a bird of prey.

"Welcome to H.A.W.K. my good men," Watkins told them after he handed them the last medal.

"H.A.W.K." Ron asked with a confused face?

"It's an acronym standing for Heroic Armed War Keepers," General Noventa answered. Ron still looked confused.

"No offense sir, but I don't know what that school word means?" Ron said. There were several annoyed looks in the room, and Monique could have sworn she saw Admiral Jamitove snap a pencil.

"Well putting that aside, I would like to introduce you to your new team mates…" With that another door opened. When it did Ron saw two old faces and a new one. One old face was Doctor Director of Global Justice, the other old face was Yori, the Ninja and the new face was a man wit dark hair, blue eyes and appeared to be in his mid-thirties.

"I would like to introduce you to Captain Betty Director and Commander Swartz Brueder and Lt. Yori Takuto," Revel finished. Now even more questions were going through the teams mind. In the end Tara was the one who decided to ask them,

"Sirs, if you don't mind me asking, what is this team's purpose, and why we were selected?" This time it was Admiral Halberton's time to answer.

"Well, H.A.W.K. was formed to counter the threat of the Kingdom of Malcos Elite Guard, so we've developed a ship and five new mobile suits to rival or surpass their Gundams. As to why you were picked, you six are the best pilots in the entire federation. So it's with our faith that we welcome you into the H.A.W.K. team."

Later, the newly formed H.A.W.K. team was all busy getting to know each other. Ron was currently heading to Captain Director.

"Hey, Doc, … I mean Captain Director. Why exactly are you here? I mean, shouldn't you be running Global Justice?" Miss Director closed her one eye when she heard that comment.

"I was demoted after I failed to both to detect and stop the Lowardian Invasion, Ron. They said with all of Global Justice's equipment, I should have at least known they were coming," said Betty. Hearing this made Ron feel a little guilty.

"Oh, ah, I'm sorry to hear that, I shouldn't have asked," replied Ron. The Captain however did not seem bothered.

"It's O.K. Ron. The truth is, they were right. So I went into the military and quickly got promoted to the rank of Captain," she gave in response. After they were done talking Ron then decided to catch up with Yori.

"Ah, Stoppable San, it is good to see you after so long. How is your sister?" Yori asked.

"Oh, Hana, she's O.K. My parents and Rufus are taking care of her back home."

"That is good to hear. So what of Kim Possible?" Yori asked.

Ron thought for a moment and finally answered. "She went up to the colonies with her family nine years ago, I haven't seen or heard from her since."

Yori looked saddened and said. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard to be with out her."

"You have no idea," he replied.

Just then, Yori's face suggested a thought had crossed her mind. "Uh…Stoppable San you don't think that maybe she…"

But Ron knew what she was thinking and cut her off. "Yori, I know Kim and there's no way she would work for a murderer like Malcos. I'm sure she's up there in the colonies leading a resistance against him." They continued talking about old times until Ron decided speak with the one guy he didn't know, Swartz Brueder.

"Commander Brueder, I was wondering if you'd like to talk about something"

"You don't have to be so formal Ron, you can just call me Swartz. By the way, I was quite impressed when I watched the recordings of your fight at the Middleton base," Swartz explained cheerfully.

"Coming from he hero of Germany, that means a lot," Ron replied with obvious enthusiasm.

"So Swartz, do you think you could tell me about the new mobile suits," Ron asked his new friend and commanding officer.

"I could, but that would that spoil the surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Yeah, the big brass want to see the looks on your faces when you see them."

"Oh really." The conversations lasted about half an hour until General Revel entered the room.

"I trust that you're all acquainted, you would like to see your new ship and mobile suits?" They all agreed. Following that they all proceeded to the hangar and the younger members of the group were awed by what they saw."

"So this is ours?" Tara asked.

"Of course, Corporal Strong, this is your new ship, the Archangel," the General answered.

"That is one cool ship!" Josh said out loud.

"Yes, she is a beauty," Swartz replied.

"So commander, I'm guessing your Tallgeese is among the mobile suit compliment of the ship?" Josh asked.

"You got that right," Swartz answered.

"And now you'll see the rest of the mobile suits," General Revel suggested.

""Oh, yes!" Monique replied. With that the all headed to the mobile suit hangar of the Archangel. On the way Ron encountered two more familiar faces,

"Wade, Felix, what are you guys doing here?" Ron asked, even though he had a pretty good idea why.

"We're both on the tech crew for this ship," Wade explained for him. "So you ready to see your new suits?" As before they all said yes! They finally reached the hangar.

"Well here they are! Enjoy your new toys," Wade told everyone. With that Felix turned on the lights revealing the five mobile suits to their new pilots. Not just any mobile suits, but five **Gundams**! Just like the ones used by the Elite Guard.

"I don't believe it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Monique continued for Ron.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tara shouted

"So, what do you think?" the general asked.

"We love them!" they all answered

However, seeing these new mobile suits raised Rons curiosity. " Sir, why exactly did you decide to make five gundams?"

"Well Sargeant, to put it simply we wanted to give the Malcos a taste of their own medicine," Revel replied.

"Oh, I get it, it's one of those fight fire with fire things," Ron exclaimed after it all sunk in.

"With that out of the way, would you mind if I have the honor of giving you the details of these machines?" he continued. The new members of the team all nodded.

"Alright then,"

He then pointed to the red, white, and blue gundam with wings and a green gem-like thing over the cockpit. "This one was made here in America. It's called the Wing Gundam. It has the ability to transform into an aircraft we call the bird mode. It also posseses the buster rifle, the most powerful weapon ever weiled by a mobile suit. In addition, it has several smaller firearms and a beam saber hidden in its shield."

He then turned to the black one. "And this one here is the Gundam Deathscythe from Britain. It is a stealth model, designed to sneak in unnoticed and strike. In addition to the vulcan guns on its head and machine cannons on its shoulders, it also wields a deadly beam scythe and a buster shield that can be launched at the enemy."

He then turned their attention to the red gundam. "Now I'll show you the Gundam Heavyarms from Russia. Designed for long range combat, it possesses a large variety of beam gatlings and missles. Its only close range weapon is a heated army knife on its right arm."

Next he showed them the gundam with a black torso and gold lining. "Now we have the Gundam Sandrock made in the Middle East. The hooked swords on its back are called heat shotels. It has of missle launchers in the place of the machine cannons of the previous gundams. And finally there's the beam machine gun."

He then turned to the final machine. "And last but not, we have the Shenlong Gundam. The claws you see on its right arm are called the Dragon Fang. These fangs wield a pair of flame-throwers and can also cause damage thanks to the extendable arm. Its shield can also be used as a throwing weapon. Its final unique armement is a special spear called a beam glaive. Quite a present our friends in Japan and China sent us. Now, I'll leave it up to you to decide who pilots which gundam. But before I go, I must tell you that at 0700 hours you all will head to the lake Erie base to test machines. That is all," with that, Revel left the hangar.

Scene cut: Lake Erie Base

Currently, Major Armstrong had just finished a discussion about H.A.W.K., its pilots, its ship, and its mobile suits with the base personnel. "Alright men, that's the story. The top brass is sending H.A.W.K. here to test the new mobile suits. So I want the base and the mobile dolls ready for their arrival. Dismissed." With that all the occupants left the meeting room and headed to their personnel quarters.

"This is definitely something the colonial high command will want to know about," said the middle-aged brunette, Cathy Sanders. But once she sat down and opened the laptop she hid in her chair, something odd happened. Her body became both taller and skinnier. Her skin turned from white to Caucasian and her hair became blonde. And her face became younger looking, revealing her to be in fact former actress and thief, Camille Leon.

"Now, Warminister Gihren, you've got mail," she said as she e-mailed the Malcos Intelligence.

"Poppin!" she exclaimed when the screen said her messaged was received.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ethiopian Base

Kim, Jim, Tim, Bonnie and their teammate Signore Senior, Jr. were all busy playing cards when the intercom came on.

"Attention. All combat personnel and pilots report to the briefing room immediately."

"Well so much for our poker game," Jr. replied.

"No big! Besides, you and Bonnie were cheatin' anyway," Kim, exclaimed! This however upset the two people in question.

"You can't prove that," both Bonnie and Jr. said while pointing at Kim. And on cue several cards fell from the sleeves of their uniforms.

"Oh, ah, well you see…" Jr. said, trying to think up an explanation.

"Oh, ah, we gotta go to the briefing room," Bonnie answered for her boyfriend.

"Those two will never change!" said Jim.

"You got that right!" Tim replied to his twin brother.

"Excuses or not Bonnie's right, we have to get to that meeting," Kim explained to both her two brothers.

"Alright," they both replied in unison. With that all the pilots, soldiers, and officers at the base were in the briefing room. In front of the view screen, were three high-ranking officers. One was Lt. Major Arnold Stone, the officer who led the attack that captured the Ethiopian base. Another was Colonel Charles Williams, one of the most skilled tacticians in the entire Kingdom of Malcos' military. The last one was Kim, Jim, and Tim's mother and Commanding Officer, Captain Anne Possible.

"Alright soldiers, we just got word from the top brass back home. Intel operative Mata Hari just has discovered a very important enemy secret," Major Stone explained.

"Camille," Kim whispered to herself. Kim didn't like the fact that War minister Gihren Zabi gave important jobs to some of here old enemies. But that was just one of several reasons why she didn't like him. Although Gihren claimed the reason the Malcos were fighting this war was to avenge the people of the Red River Colony, Kim felt he was more interested in power. He may be second in command of the armed forces, but that didn't mean she had to like him.

"Now let's begin the briefing," Stone continued.

"Alright, according to Mata Hari's report, the federation has formed it's own elite team to take down our Elite guard. As such they've made a new warship and five mobile suits designed to counter both the Minerva and the Gundams. Apart from that all our operative was told is that the mobile suit team is lead by Swartz Brueder and his Tallgeese. " Williams explained.

_More like Camille refused give anymore information, in order get me killed_, Kim thought to her self. She knew Camille still held a grudge from the old days.

"We do however know they will be going to Lake Erie base for testing," Williams continued. Just then Junior decided to get in the conversation.

"So what does that have to do with us? As I recall we were ordered to stay here until it is time for the attack on the Kilimanjaro base."

"Well son, orders have changed." Stone replied.

"This new team could be the greatest threat to the entire Kingdom of Malcos, which is why we have to destroy it and if possible capture their new mobile suits." Williams told everyone. However one of the soldiers in the meeting didn't take that speech very well.

"If they are that dangerous, then I'm getting out of there." The soldier cried out loud right before he ran for the door, but he was grabbed by some of the other soldiers and put back in his chair. Almost everyone in the room was giving the guy a dirty look. Finally, Major Stone spoke in an enraged voice.

"You coward! Have you forgotten what those dogs did to our homeland? Have you forgotten what we're fighting for? We're fighting to avenge the deaths of 10 million people! You'd run away just like that. I've read the reports on you, Private Johnson. Your parents and sister were on the Red River and you don't want to see that they receive justice? Tell me, all of you. Are there any other deserters in the room?"

"Sir, no sir!" everyone in the room called out.

"Good, now we're gonna get back to the briefing. Williams will you please continue?" Stone said after calming down.

"Of course sir. Our new orders are to take down the Special Forces and conquer the Lake Erie base. Here's our strategy. The attack force will be split into three groups. The first wave group consisting of the alpha, gamma, tango, Orion and zeta mobile suit teams will attack from the south. Then once the enemy has engaged them, a second wave consisting of the zero, golden and bravo teams will come in from the Southeast and attack the Federal forces from behind. And finally the third wave consisting of the shadow, omega, and the elite guard will come in from the North and take over the base command. Whichever unit takes out this new team will be given a one rank promotion. Any questions?" Everyone remained silent.

"Fine, fine then we move out at 0600 hours." Commander Williams continued. With that everyone left the room and went to prepare for the upcoming battle.

Scene cut: Lake Erie Base

The Archangel had finally arrived and was greeted by the base personnel. LT. Sanders aka Camille Leon was surprised to see Ron Stoppable among the members of H.A.W.K. She was thinking of telling high command, but decided not to. It would be perfect revenge if Kim fought Ron and one or both of them killed each other. Major Armstrong went to Captain Director and they saluted each other. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, m'am," said Armstrong.

"Glad we could be here, sir," the Captain replied.

"So would you explain to my team what we are going to be doing for this practice," she continued.

"Of course, Captain, your five mobile suits will go up against thirty Leo and Taurus mobile dolls. I must warn you though the weapons won't do any damage, they will shake your suits up a little. You got a problem with that?"

"No sir!" Swartz answered for the whole team.

"Good. It's almost dark, so you go get some rest, Major Armstrong replied. With that he went back to the base.

Scene cut: Colonial Forces

Over the Atlantic Ocean, Kim and Bonnie were in their room. Kim noticed Bonnie seemed to be a bit down so she decided to ask a question.

"Is there a problem B?" Looking at Kim, Bonnie replied, " Well K. I'm a little worried based on what little we know of this new enemy, I'm afraid we might die." Kim took what she said to heart and told her this," I know Bonnie but that's the price we pay for being soldiers. You should tell this to Norris since he is a veteran. But I do know this we can't back out. The Kingdom of Malcos has always depended on our strength. We're the Elite Guard." Bonnie thought for a moment and finally replied.

"I get what you're saying Kim. Let's get some sleep. Something tells me this is going to be a long hard fight."

Scene cut: Lake Eire Base- several hours later

Ron and the rest of the H.A.W.K. team were resting in separate barracks, when the base's alarm went off. When he heard it Swartz went to the monitor to talk with Major Armstrong. "Major, what's going on?" he asked.

"We're under attack! We've detected Gaw coming in from the south. All our mobile suits are being deployed as we speak," Armstrong replied

Swartz thought for a moment, and then finally asked, "Do you mind if my team joins in the defense?"

But Armstrong looked disturbed, "But Commander Brueder, the new Gundams are still experimental!"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to test them in actual combat," Swartz replied. Realizing there was no changing Swartz mind Armstrong relented," Alright H.A.W.K. get to your suits and move out."

"Roger," replied everyone in the room. With that the men and women headed to their respective locked rooms. After H.A.W.K. finished dressing for the battle, they immediately went straight to the Archangel's mobile suit hanger and got into their suits.

"This is Captain Betty Director, all pilots prepare for launch, we are taking off now," Captain Director told over the communication system. A few minutes later the ship was hovering over the base. Just then a teenage girl with a blond ponytail and green eyes appeared on the communication screens of the suits. It was the Archangels communications officer, Tori Dustins.

"All pilots head to launch catapult immediately," she ordered. They did as they were told and got ready to launch.

"Swartz Brudder, Tallgeese launching."

"Yori Takuto, Shenlong Gundam moving out."

"Josh Manky, Sandrock Gundam going in."

"Tara Strong, Gundam Heavyarms taking off."

"Monique Hawkins, Gundam Deathsycthe ready to rock."

"Ron Stoppable, Wing Gundam let's do it."

Scene cut: Onboard the Minerva

Kim, her mother, and Noris were watching the battle taking place, Captain Possible then turned to a 16 year old brunette girl with brown eyes, she was the Minerva's communications officer, Courtney Blake.

"Courtney, I want you to record everything going on in this battle. If we fail to take the base or destroy the new unit, we can at least collect data on the new Taurus suits they make here," Anne told her.

"Yes m'am," Courtney responded, but then a beeping came from her console.

"M'am, we have a transmission from Lieutenant Allen of Alpha Team."

"Bring him on screen," Captain Possible ordered. Courtney did so and Lt. Allen's face appeared n the communication monitor.

"This is Alpha Leader to Elite Guard, first wave has broken through the enemy's secondary defense line, we are now moving to the thir…" but the Lt. was interrupted by first a powerful beam, then the explosion of three of his mobile suits.

"Lieutenant, what was that?" Anne asked.

"It's some sort of fighter, don't worry we'll get it," but then the fighter did something unexpected. It started to Transform! The Alpha team showed this on the monitor.

"That's not a fighter, it's a mobile suit," Lt. Allen exclaimed; however one of his troops shouted something even more shocking.  
"It's a Gundam!" After that Kim, all Kim, her mother, Noris and everyone else on the bridge could do is stare at the image of winged Gundam on the screen.

Scene cut: Ron in Wing

"Alright Wing, lets see what you can really do," with that Ron aimed the Buster rifle at an Incoming Gaw. The ship was destroyed in just one shot.

"Booyah," Ron shouted, but then he thought for a moment.

"Hmm, may be I should check with the others to see how they're holding up." To do so, Ron activated the secure H.A.W.K. frequency.

"This is Ron Stoppable, requesting status report of H.A.W.K. team."

Scene cut: Archangel

"Captain Director reporting. We are currently holding our ground against the enemy's second wave." By this time the second wave had arrived and was intercepted by the Archangel, Sandrock, Heavyarms and Tallgeese.

Scene cut: Monique in Deathsycthe

"Monique reporting, everything is okay here," Monique said, right before she sliced another Ginn in half. "Ohh, I believe you and I are going to make a great team Deathsycthe.

Scene cut: Tara in Heavyarms

"Don't worry Ron, me and Heavyarms are just fine," was Tara's response to Ron's call. After that, she opened up Heavyarms chest revealing the dual Gatling guns inside. Using both these and the arm mounted Gatling guns; she destroyed eight more enemy mobile suits.

Scene cut: Josh in Sandrock

"Same with me," Josh told. His gundam was currently rising in the air. Also the jetpack and heat shotels were now under the shield. Together, they were called the crusher; he got it around a Dinn, which then exploded.

Scene cut: Yori in Shenlong

Yori was slicing three Ginns at the same time as she received the transmission.

"Everything clear here Stoppable-San," she told. At that moment a Bacue was heading for her sabers extended.

"Hmm, this would be a good chance to test the Dragon Fang," Yori said. She then extended the Fang and destroyed the Bacue.

Scene cut: Swartz in Tallgeese

"Well done. They've already mastered their gundams," the H.A.W.K. field commander said as he destroyed several Zuoots from the air.

Scene cut: Onboard the Minerva

All the people on the bridge stared in shock at the devastation the new Federation unit did to their forces. They were also surprised by the presence of five gundams.

"You've got to be kidding me? The feddies made their own gundams?" Anne was thinking and finally made a decision.

"Kim, Noris get to your gundams and engage those suits," she ordered.

"Courtney alert the other Elite Guard pilots and tell them the same thing," Anne continued. Courtney did as she was ordered. In no time, Minerva's pilot got into their mobile suits.

"This is Noris Packard, Astray Gundam launching."

"Senior Sr. Jr., Blitz Gundam moving out."

"Jim Possible in Buster Gundam, Hicca Bicca Boo."

"Tim Possible in Aegis Gundam, Hoo-Sha."

"Bonnie Rockwaller, Dual Gundam taking off."

"Kim Possible, Strike Gundam, Let's do it."


	5. Sorry but these are notes

**I' sorry to get your hopes up but this isn't a new chapter. But there is some good news. I've gotten interested in Gundam again and am wanting to work on this story line again. But I'd like to ask you all, would you like me to keep working on this story like it is or relaunch it with better explanations and gaps filled in? And if you'd like me to relaunch would you want me to replace the Astray Gundam, Tallgeese, and mass produced mobile suits with ones from the Unversal Century Gundam universe?**

**Please tell me.**


End file.
